Amnesia por la mañana
by haruxica
Summary: Austin no sabe que paso.. pero no porque haya bebido o se haya drogado.. sino porque se acaba de levantar


**Los personajes no me pertenecen… :P solo los uso para mis propios fines 3**

**Austin POV**

Me encontraba durmiendo tan plácidamente... ¿En la habitación de Dez? Pero qué rayos hago aquí… a cierto, me dio asilo en su casa por los días que mis padres salieron de viaje, todo excelentemente… ¿ah? sentí que algo me jaló el brazo, es... es... ¿¡alguien que me abraza!? ¡Qué rayos le pasa a Dez! Abro los ojos completamente y veo a mi compañero dándome la espalda pero sigo sintiendo brazos rodeándome como si fuera una almohada. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Tengo que tomar fuerza para retirar la cobija que nos cubre, y… Aww.. se ve tan linda cuando duerme, me provoca querer abrazarla yo también, su cara tan inocente y tierna ella es verdaderamente hermos… ¿¡Qué hace aquí Ally?! ¿Cómo solucionare esto? Dez se molestará conmigo… ok no, pero pensará cosas que no son!, o si? En primer lugar que hace ella aquí, piensa Austin piensa!

Espera… ¿¡Qué anda puesto?! ¿Es mi camisa? ¡Dios! ¡Dime que no es cierto! Se ve demasiado hermosa! Que hago para concentrarme en resolver el problema si ella está aquí distrayéndome sin siquiera hablar!.. muy bien.. la sacaré de aquí antes de que despierte Dez, es obvio que es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora, luego descubriré todo lo que ha pasado.

Mmm… la.. ¿Debo cargar? Es un sueño pero será muy incomodo si despierta y tampoco entiende nada… no hay otra opción. Poco a poco me deslizo por la cama.. y ahora.. la atraigo hacia mí para poder sostenerla en mis brazos, huele tan bien… Austin concentrate! Bien bien.. el baño! Ahí podre pensar y tener algo de tiempo antes de que Dez despierte..

Ahora sí, a pensar… amm donde la pongo? No puedo dejarla donde sea.. se escuchará como pretexto pero debo seguir sosteniéndola.. por no ser maleducado y esas cosas.. me sentaré contra la puerta… ah.. esta mujer me tiene loco.. vamos.. despierta.. quiero saber que ha pasado, y ansío ver tus ojos… aquí voy otra vez a divagar.. ok.. piensa.. anoche.. estaba.. en el cuarto escuchando música.. todos estaban en la sala viendo una película de miedo.. si.. decidimos hacer una pijamada.. las chicas dormirían en cuartos separados y solo Dez y yo juntos.. Ahora veo que tengo pésima memoria en la mañana.. ya recuerdo todo.. Ally se aterrorizó y vino conmigo en lo que Dez regresaba a dormir.. como tenía frío le dije que se pusiera mi camisa.. aah.. todo pudo haber sido un gran malentendido.. y ahora parezco un idiota trayéndola al baño sabiendo que Dez la vio dormir conmigo anoche. Estúpido...

No me quiero mover de aquí.. quiero disfrutar más de ella.. el olor de su cabello.. su rostro angelical.. la suavidad de su piel.. la forma en que me mira…. (?)

**Ally POV**

En cuando abrí los ojos vi a Austin cargándome.. y.. viéndome totalmente pasmado.. tenía los ojos llenos de amor, tanto que ni siquiera pude pronunciar una palabra aunque estuviera totalmente confundida.. no quería moverme.. y aprovecharé a que ni siquiera se ha percatado de que estoy despierta..

**Austin POV **

Algo no está bien.. aún no logro saber que es.. ammm.. su cabello esta algo desarreglado? No.. así esta genial.. se ve adorable... oh… sus ojos.. tiene una mirada profunda.. ¿QUE?

-Aa.. Ally.. puedo explicare!

**Ally POV**

Adiós al lindo momento, se dio cuenta después de dos minutos… es hora de bajarse de sus brazos..

-No te preocupes Austin.. solo dime que hacemos … en el baño ?

No había volteado a ver el lugar… el baño? En serio?

**Austin POV**

Me siento tan estúpido… se lo dije! Ella tiene la culpa de que ahora este atrapado entre quedar bien con ella o decir la verdad

-Te diré la verdad… me desperté totalmente fuera de mi.. te vi durmiendo con nosotros y me asuste.. y pensé que sería un malentendido si te vieran ahí y entonces te traje aquí.. pero luego recordé porqué estabas con nosotros.. y.. solo me quede viéndote unos minutos mientras dormías... te veías tan linda que ni siquiera me fijé en qué momento despertaste… -

¿!Qué rayos dije!?

**Ally POV**

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?..

-Ah..?

-Ahh.. no es lo que quise decir.. es decir.. lo que dije.. si lo quise decir.. pero no era yo.. era otra parte de mi…

Esta tan sonrojado.. tan lindo.. y más ahora confundido.. tratando de solucionar lo que dijo..

-jajaa relájate Austin no hay problema

**Austin POV**

No hay problema? Te acabo de decir que me gustas y dices que no hay problema?!

-Ja.. yo creo que si… porque.. ahora no podré evitar hacer esto..

Sus labios son tan suaves.. tal como los imaginaba.. espero no se moleste por esto.. pero siempre quise hacerlo..

**Ally POV**

¡Me beso! Fue tan mágico…

- Austin.. a mi.. también me gustas..- Él puso una sonrisa enorme en el rostro..

-VAYA! YA ERA HORA! APURENCE A SALIR DEL BAÑO!- Ese fue Dez?

-Amm creo que debemos salir.. – dijo Austin aún colorado..

**Austin POV**

Después de salir del baño lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla y besarla como si no hubiera mañana…


End file.
